


Oh Lord They're in High School

by orphan_account



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: High School AU  I came up with at 3 am.
Relationships: Doc Hudson/Sheriff (Cars), Finn McMissle/OC, Flo/Ramone (Cars), Lynda Weathers/Strip "The King" Weathers, Sally Carrera/Lightning McQueen, Tex Dinoco/OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever time writing something that isn't for school. These beginning chapters are going to be short and into the mentality of all the characters.

He couldn’t stay. Not after what happened with Leland. He couldn’t bear turning every single street corner in London and be reminded of his now-dead best friend. Every turn and twist in the roads and buildings held a memory of his best friend. His laugh, his stupid pranks, how they would run from the cops or neighbors after being a little too nosy. His mangled body hidden in an alleyway. Him finding the body. 

No.

He couldn’t stay in London. 

It was too painful. Every single little crevice of London held a memory of Leland. It was too much. 

He had to get far away from here. 

On a whim, he decided to move to the US. A small southern town in the state of Texas. How he was able to convince his parents to move he will never know. Maybe it’s because they also couldn’t stand the world without Leland or how he wouldn’t get out of bed for months on end because he didn’t want to be in a world that acted as if Leland never existed. Maybe it was because of that one time he was so depressed he couldn’t even get out of bed to pee, leading him to gain a kidney infection. Maybe it was the fact that he had a small run with drug addiction. Maybe it was because he couldn’t breathe passing by their café every morning before school.

Maybe it was the weather or the smog, the price of housing was too high. 

Maybe they needed a change too. 

Or maybe just maybe they just wanted a bigger house. 

Whatever. Finn didn’t care. He had done it. He was leaving the wretched streets and smog of London where everything reminded him of his now six feet under friend. Where every time he passed an alley he would feel nothing but uncontrolled panic and dread. Where he could see nothing but his barely recognizable friend’s body. Covered in blood and stab wounds. Still warm to the touch as if he was still alive. He was leaving the wretched city and school behind where it still felt like Leland was following him like a phantom. 

Finn didn’t care how his parents came to the idea to move upon his suggestion. He only cared that he could finally fucking leave this place. 

There were a few downfalls to moving to the middle of nowhere in Texas. The heat was atrocious. Not to mention their system for metrics was barbaric. Who the hell uses cups? Who the hell uses miles? Why is everything so uneven? Absolute stupidity. Not only that you couldn’t walk anywhere. 

There was one great benefit, however. No evidence of Leland. No more dark London alleyways or thick smog and god awful traffic. It was peaceful and clean here. Of course, the smell of skunks or cow shit wasn’t exactly the best thing in the world… but it was better than smelling pools of blood or human flesh. 

In fact, the only evidence that Leland ever existed was himself. With his British accent and out of country mannerisms he stood out like a sore thumb. His slang also didn’t help he got constant strange looks or just plain confusion from the locals. That was ok though. Everything was so different. No more sympathy filled eyes or people who look at him with nothing but pity. No more “how are yous” that were just things people said to him out of obligation. No more constant reminders of Leland. Just the locals thinking he was nothing more but a British boy who came to America for a new take on life. No one knew his dark and sad past in London.

He liked it. No scratch that. He fucking loved it. 

The phantom of Leland was finally fucking gone. He no longer felt haunted by every single memory of Leland unless he chose to be. That made all the miserable or strange quirks of this little southern city worth it for him.

School wasn’t so bad either. It was definitely an adjustment. America has strange names for their grades and the school system is most definitely different. A 90 or above is an A? No wonder everyone here is so stressed. Whatever it was far from London so he didn’t care. Not having to wear a uniform constantly or always worrying if he would get in trouble for not having his shirt tucked in. That was nice. Public school in America definitely gave him freedom in personal expression. So much so that he had the ability to dye his hair. So he made a drastic change. He dyed his once dark auburn hair to a dark silver tone. His parents were far from thrilled by his sudden desire to change his physical appearance but what was done was done. He wanted to separate himself as far as he could from the person he was with Leland.

He would get ridiculed a couple of times due to his British accent or his strange colored hair. That usually didn’t go on for long when all he would do was blankly stare at them before walking off. Sure girls would oogle over him from time to time. Though it didn’t take him long to realize that those girls were just fetishizing his British accent and silver hair. That the likelihood of them just using him as something to give them some sort of excitement or magically solve their daddy issues. That he was just a fetishization in their mind. He couldn't bring himself to care about the ridicule or the girls fetishizing him simply because his hair is a different color and he has a different accent than the rest of them. He knew he was just an adventure for them. In fact, he preferred to be some adventure soon to be forgotten. 

Finn was smart enough to know he wasn’t ugly. Far from it. Even when he had his dark auburn hair and silver-blue eyes he was still handsome. He had a decently toned body and abs. Something he worked hard on to even further himself from Leland. Everything he did nowadays was to distance himself from the person he was when his best friend was alive. He wasn’t so sure how healthy that was but he couldn’t really get himself to care. He couldn’t really get himself to care about anything anymore. 

Other than the few girls and people who decided to mess with him because he was the “weird British boy” in the middle of south Texas. He was mostly left alone. He blended in with the crowd of hormone-filled teenagers at school. He was content with that. He wasn’t exactly in the market for a new friend. Not when every time he closed his eyes he still saw that barely warm mangled body of flesh flashed before his eyes. No. He wasn’t interested at all. After all, friends will leave you one way or another whether it be death, growing apart, or them deciding they deserve better. He didn’t want that. 

He was content with practicing his piano at lunch day in and day out. He was content with his online D&D matches. He was content with the things that couldn’t leave him or die on him. He can always make a piano play a song or always find another D&D group online. He lived a life of minimum attachments and isolation. Finn was fine with that. Life was bland but it was better then spending months in a dark room desperately not wanting to be in a world where people acted as if Leland never existed. He liked how much in control he was of these aspects of his life. He could always control music and always control what his character could do in D&D. 

His carefully built world of occasional girls with daddy issues and isolation all came to a startling halt when a blue and brown-eyed Texan barged into his practice room and turned to look at him and simply said “you’re pretty smart right?” before dragging him out of the room and into his small click of friends.

The last thing he ever expected was that one line to change everything he built since Leland. He never expected to be sucked into this man's crazy world and his track of invisibility to be shattered.


	2. Strip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short

All his life he’s always felt some type of pressure. To act a certain way or to meet up to a certain expectation. He always felt like he was in the shadow of someone else. He didn’t stand out much. The only thing he had going for him was his pretty brown and blue eyes and that he was friends with Tex Dinoco. Of course, he never flaunted this around but it’s true. He wasn’t rich. His parents couldn’t even afford to buy him a car at all. He always had to either walk or bike to school. He didn’t have constant nice things. For christ sakes, he had to sell weed to have just enough money to buy food for himself at times. To go out. His friends didn’t have to worry about that. He wasn’t like the rest of his group. Sometimes he felt as if he was less than them. Not to mention he wasn’t even extraordinarily talented. 

He also wasn’t extremely attractive or had something that gave off the vibe of “look at me”. He didn’t have silver-colored hair and a British accent like Finn or a radiant personality like Lyn. He wasn’t rich like Tex. No, he was overall what he would think was bland. Besides his eyes, he had normal colored blond hair. His build was decent. He did have abs, after all, something Lynda loved on him. He couldn’t afford expensive clothes like Tex or have stylistic intuition like Lynda. He was just a lower-middle-class ranch boy and that was that. 

Somehow despite his belief that he was nothing more than a run of the mill teenager. He was somehow able to get the woman of his dreams. That girl was Lynda, sweet, spontaneous Lynda. The woman who always craved adventure or wasn’t ashamed of anything she did. She was what brought him out of his shell and become surer of himself, more confident. Of course part of the aspect of his growing confidence was that she couldn’t keep her hands off of him half the time. Always dragging him to hidden closets or dark parts of the hallway for a quick kiss or make-out session. Lynda was a glowing fireball in his life always taking him on an adventure and he loved her for it. 

He also loved her because she believed in him. Sure Tex believed in him and so did his parents but they never went out of their way as she did. When he first started showing her his passion for cars especially the Plymouth Superbird. She learned everything she could about that car. She learned all she could about any cars he would mention or was potentially interested in. All just so he could have a conversation with her that wasn’t one-sided. 

Sometimes he didn’t understand why Tex was friends with him or why Lynda was so madly in love with him. He didn’t understand what made him so interesting. Until he realized that his social or financial class doesn’t matter. That just because he couldn’t own nice things or have normal colored eyes. He was honest and kind. He never saw the appeal in chasing the latest trends or cutting others down to put himself higher. Something that his companions have experienced more than enough times. 

What he didn’t know was that his honesty would lead to intuitiveness. That his gut instinct would not only save a life but put friendship to its very limits. 

What he least expected was what people admire most about him could create a real dangerous fucking mess.


	3. Dess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dess is an OC i made with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short but important chapter I'm posting until I can finish another chapter I have been struggling on. Proving yes I am still alive and updating.

Oh, how he loved to make pretty boys squirm. He loved watching them shift under his intense gaze or his innuendo. Girls could be fun too. Seeing them close their legs together or their blush. Boys, however. Especially the “straight” ones. Now those were fun and a challenge. His favorite, however, was this brown-haired, brown-eyed rich southern boy. He thinks he’s his favorite as well. Oh, how he loves to antagonize this boy but oh man how this brown-haired boy loves to throw it right back at him. He loved the way this boy moved. How he thought. How everything he did seemed so calm in calculated yet he can see the secret yearning in the boys’ eyes. Oh, how he would love to get inside this boy's head and see what makes him tick. Just like he did with all the others but this time not just for pleasure but for fun as well. Oh, how he would love to pin this boy down and make him beg in every way. Give him that freedom he finds him yearning for but also taking it away when he wants something. Yes, Dess likes pretty boys. Especially brunettes. But this one. The one that seemingly has no fear of him and antagonizes him just to get that tension to the near breaking point. 

He’s going to have fun with this boy. This well built pretty little brown hair brown-eyed boy who has enough money to rule the world. Who knows he might even fall in love with him. After all, there isn't anything he loves more than a pretty boy he can make squirm, yet could do the same to him any moment.

Tex Dinoco is an anomaly Dess couldn’t wait to get his hands on.


	4. Lynda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you like this chapter!

She was always expected to just sit still and look pretty. Ever since she was young she was reprimanded for having “male” interests like cars, computers, videogames. She was constantly pushed to fit a certain image. Sure her parents loved her but that doesn’t mean the accepted her for who she was, chaotic energy “male interests” and all. 

Ever since she could remember her parents would always influence her interests. Push and steer her away from the car figurines towards the barbies and princess dress. Drag her and reprimand her for playing outside with the boys when she was 6. Scold her for ruining her pretty white shoes with grass stains when she was 7. Telling and “teaching” her how to be a good housewife when she was 10 and 11. Always pushing her to be that perfect woman, the perfect wife. Saying they had an image to uphold. That anything less was unacceptable. She had to continue the family line and stay prestigious. 

She hated it. Every single second of it. She hated the puffy, conservative floral dress. The too-tight white shoes. Going to church every Sunday and thanking some fictional being that can’t even be confirmed exists. The constant pressure to be a perfect fucking little lady. That her entire existence was to learn how to be the perfect mother and housewife. That she needed to either marry rich or become rich herself but oh no she couldn’t do a man’s job. That anything less was “deplorable” and “shameful”. That she needed to have female interests like gardening and children. That she mustn’t kiss any boys in high school. All of that was bullshit. All of it and she hated it more than anything she was crawling out of her skin playing this fake life. 

She didn’t a life where all she would do is sit still and look pretty. She wanted to do something with her life. She had dreams. She wanted to live a life of independence and adventure, something her parents always forbid her to do every since she was a young child. No, she wanted to go fast and have fun. 

When she finally hit high school she stopped giving a damn about what her parents thought. She couldn’t bring herself to play pretend anymore or care what others thought about her. She just wanted to be loved for who she was and not being some token to be shown off to others. She didn’t want the life where the only thing she looked forward to in her week was the weekly gossip with other fake women. That’s where Strip came in.

Sure he was hot and all, not to mention totally her type in every way. His brown-blue eyes and his lanky but still extremely well-built body made him incredibly attractive. His abs would make her go crazy and there were days where she could barely keep her hands off him nor he could keep his hands off her. Strip made her feel incredibly sexy every time they would make out. Yet, despite all this, she never expected Strip to be the answer to the suffocating hellhole that was her life. She expected him to be like all the other guys she has dated in the past, understanding, and semi-encouraging to her interests until they realized she was better at it than they were. They would entertain her interest in cars thinking its nothing but a phase she’s in so she could pique their interest in her more. When they realized it wasn’t though they would get squeamish and defensive. They would try to put her down just like her parents did saying “you can’t actually know that much about cars can you. I mean come on you probably only learned the basics of basics so I could think you were more fuckable.” “Pfft, girls can’t actually learn about cars they’re too intimated to actually do anything. I’m sure you’re the same Lyn, you probably only know cars that are more girly like a mini.” “You can’t drive that car it’s a man’s car.” They were wrong, every single last one of them was wrong and when they figured out how wrong they actually were they would either leave or try to change and outsmart her. They didn’t want a woman who knew more than them in a male “hobby”. After the first guy who left her for that very reason, she came to the very stark and real realization that men would always resent her for knowing more than they did in something they dominated in. So when she met Strip she expected him to exactly like all the others lovey-dovey until she started to challenge them in their few talents.

Strip wasn’t like that at all though. In fact, he was the complete and total opposite of what she expected him to turn out to be. When they finally got to that point in the relationship where she would start showing how smart she actually was or how talented she was in “typical male hobbies”. She was expecting Strip to get squeamish or start trying to outsmart her but, he didn’t do any of that. In fact, he seemed genuinely happy to have a partner to challenge his own knowledge of cars. It didn’t take her long after to fall completely in love with him. He treated her how she always yearend to be treated by men or people in general, he made her feel human and she couldn’t have been thankful enough to have that privilege in her life. 

What no one warned her of however was how she would be sucked into Strip’s life completely, how his friends would become her new family. Nor did anyone warn her how one person could rip her delicately formed family of friends to shreds.


End file.
